Wherever You Will Go
by NadejdaHope
Summary: That exact moment made Cloud realized how much he was in love with the woman that had put up so much with him but had never ever gave up on him. So, he snaked his hands to her shoulders and stopped her movements at once and Tifa's head snapped up to look at him. Did Cloud finally get angry? "If I could make YOU mine. I'll go wherever you will go." Major Cloti fluff.


A/N - Here's another oneshot inspired by the song Wherever You Will Go by one of my favourite band in the world, The Calling.

Disclaimer : In my own la la land, I do own Cloti, but in this harsh world we are living in, I don't *cries*

Everyone was laughing in the bar heartily, listening to the story Marlene told about Barret when she fell sick once. It wasn't hard to imagine the bear-sized Barret became restless and pacing back and forth in front of a sick Marlene until she became sicker and ended up throwing up on him.

The soft sound of song playing at the background lightened up the evening.

Tifa just enjoyed the presence of all of their friends and called over to Marlene, "Hey, Marlene. We already had 2 people that easily throw up with a slight movement of a vehicle, we don't need another one!"

Another round of laughter roared in the bar. "You got that one correct. I aint gonna let my Shera got thrown up at anymore," Cid raised his glass before downing down his drink in a gulp.

Yuffie made a face to Tifa and Cloud just raised his brows, looking at the girl behind the bar. Did she just make fun of him?

Tifa just acted innocent and shrugged her shoulders in a carefree manner, imitating Cloud's usual reaction.

Even the regular patrons of Seventh Heaven were used to the antics of the Avalanche and they just enjoyed the banter. Some of them were dancing slowly at a corner of the bar, to the songs that were playing.

Cloud just gulped down his drink, letting his childhood friend off easy for tonight. Tifa liked to tease him from time to time and though his reactions were stiff and awkward but deep down he enjoyed it because it meant she paid attention to him.

Cloud smirked to himself.

 _So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
_  
A familiar tune played in the background. Tifa turned the volume up. Cloud looked up from his glass as the normal chattering at the bar became softer.

Tifa was swaying as she mouthed the lyrics of the songs, while making her way towards him.

"Uh-oh." His instinct detected danger but he just played it cool.

It was as if she was in a music video and not caring about the people who were watching. With a predatory smile on her usual shy face, she stopped right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What?" blonde brows rose to look at her sudden change of attitude.

 _When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
_  
She pointed to his face and made a twirl with her index finger, as she sang that part. Cloud could hear a snicker coming from Yuffie.

 _If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?  
_  
It was a question that needed no answer. Instead Cloud raised his brows again, questioning her motives.

Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to follow her to the middle of the room.

Cloud stumbled on his foot but regained his balance fast, thanking Gaia for his quick reflexes.

"Way to go, Spikey!" Barrett hollered.

 _If I could  
Then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
_  
Then she turned to face him again and got into a dancing position, hands dangling over his shoulders loosely, still mouthing the words of the song, carelessly and slightly off tune.

That was when he smelled the scent of liquor off her. That explained her boldness.  
 _  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
_  
Tifa released Cloud for a second and twirled clumsily with a giggle but Cloud managed to catch her before she lost her footing. As he steadied her again, she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that their bodies were closely attached.

 _And maybe I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
_  
Tifa pulled Cloud closer to her teasingly, which caught him a little off guard. He could feel the warmth of her body on him as she continued to sway her body, guiding him with the movement.

"In the end, it's the woman that wears the pants," Cid said from where he was sitting and earned a round of laughter again.  
 _  
If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

Tifa sang softly but continuously teasing the blond man in front of her with her swaying and random dancing acts, ignoring the eyes of the people in the bar focusing on them.

Cloud finally gave in and followed her lead and placed his hands around her waist, to keep her in balance.

 _If I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Then Tifa pushed him back lightly but he didn't budge thanks to his arms around her waist.

'Now what?' He looked at her questioningly, sky blue eyes widened.

 _Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love  
_  
With every line, she shoved his shoulders jokingly and Cloud held back a smirk while shaking his head. Yep, he definitely deserved that, for pulling out a disappearing act.

So this was another side of Tifa that she always kept well hidden from people. And apparently the alcohol in her system made her lose a little of her usual shyness.

 _I know now  
Just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
_  
Tifa leaned into his ear as she whispered the line softly, her breath tickling the hair there.

 _In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
_  
It was like a silent promise made by the two of them again. His eyes turned lighter with the thought as he looked at the woman in front of him. Tifa tilted her head to a side as she lifted her brows subconsciously.

Then with another giggle, she started dancing again.

 _If I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high of down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
_  
Cloud controlled back his smiles as he saw Tifa making faces as she sang again, off tuned.

 _If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
_  
That exact moment made Cloud realized how much he was in love with the woman that had put up so much with him but had never ever gave up on him.

So, he snaked his hands to her shoulders and stopped her movements at once and Tifa's head snapped up to look at him.

Did Cloud finally get angry?

"If I could make YOU mine. I'll go wherever you will go."

It was more like he said it instead of singing it but it totally stopped the time, from her point of view.

The firm tone of his voice startled her. She started the whole thing to tease him to loosen up that night but it took an unexpected turn instead.

Tifa blinked back a few times, she wasn't expecting that reaction but when his blue eyes bore into hers without hesitation, she suddenly didn't know what to do. Tifa turned her head to side and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll go wherever you will go," Cloud said again and this time she felt him pulled her face up and saw his face coming closer.

Tifa's eyes widened but it ended as fast as it happened. Cloud had kissed her, catching her off guard. It was a soft brush of his lips against hers that made it felt like a dream but when she saw him still standing in front of her, she knew it was real.

"Smooth, Spikey!" It was Yuffie's voice that broke the silence and the two of them were back to reality.

Cloud released Tifa without removing his gaze from her before turning his heels back towards the counter, leaving a flustered Tifa at the centre of the bar.

Not knowing how to react, she fisted her hands, feeling flustered. "Cloud! How dare you? In front of everyone!"

She made long strides towards the blonde, trying to look intimidating but he didn't even look afraid.

"Shall we continue this privately, then?" Cloud turned to challenge her and Tifa was left speechless again. Everyone could see the change of colour of her face.

When it looked like Tifa was about to explode from embarrassment, Cloud gently grabbed her hand and pulled her down to a seat next to him without saying a word.

Tifa blew her hair out of her face in annoyance but didn't protest. Instead she just took the seat obediently.

And at a perfectly timed moment, the background music changed to Pussycat Dolls 'Don't Cha.'

Next to the music player stood Yuffie, making her way confidently towards Vincent, who had already started to rub his forehead.

"That should be interesting," Cloud murmured and Tifa looked at him from the corner of her eyes without turning her head, not wanting to be too obvious.

When she felt her hand being tugged, she realized Cloud still had not let her hand go. In fact, his grip was firm as if he would follow her wherever she went.

Tifa couldn't help but to smile to herself and long after that she relaxed herself and leaned towards him.

Following her body movement, Cloud lifted his arms above her head to let her came closer to him and linked back their hands again.

"Very smooth Strife," Tifa commented under her breath.

"You're not that bad yourself, Lockhart," he gave out one of his famous smirk and let himself enjoyed the moment wholly with his family and friends.

This round, he was going to live his life, his way, to the fullest without any fear or restrictions from the past.

With the woman he had always adored with him, Cloud knew he could take on the world.

"I know you like me," they could hear Yuffie's voice and Vincent's groaning.


End file.
